


Don't let me fade

by brianto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's thoughts as he lay in the snow after his fight with Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me fade

I am fading...I can feel it.

I don't know who I am anymore...I don't know who I should be anymore...

I wear so many titles....so many faces under this mask.

When I do fade who will remain??

What will remain??

I want to go back...I just want to be me again....before the "Change" came.

I don't want to fade...I just want to be me.


End file.
